I Need to Feed part 2
by LaurienEllenra
Summary: Blood, sex, and lust. What will Sasha do when his incubus nature takes him to a point he never realized he would cross. Is Sex not enough to feed him?


Dance Class and Snake bites.

Chapter 2

Walking out of the apartment building was like walking through a sheet of glass. The ice in the wind shattered against you. Biting right through to the marrow. Freezing winds that could tear the skin off your face ran rampantly! Good thing the effects of weather don't really bother me. Another perk of not being human. Turning on my heel, I made my way to State Street. I wished, I could just go home and relax after such a meal, but even demons have schedules. It was time for dance class. Practically gliding over the salt and ice covered streets of Chicago. I made my way to the red line. A few stops later, I was in front of the Columbia College Chicago dance department. As usual, there were multitudes of bun heads running around with rosy cheeks, and concentrated expressions. One can imagine the thought we dancers give to our bodies. So much effort to turn your body into a living piece of art.

Class was in thirty minutes, which means, thirty minutes to warm up. I never really actually had to warm up for dance. My body was built like predator, and never really tired. Unless I hadn't been feeding properly. I did it anyway to at least appear human, and also because I didn't want my teacher yelling at me for being lazy. Zineb was a tiny french woman who taught our jazz class. When I say tiny, I mean five foot nothing. Damn she could be mean. So I stretched with other students who were beginning to file into the studio.

I was just about done with my own stretching, when predatory instinct took over. I smelled his heat long before he walked into the studio. I could taste his body on the air. Faster then any human can move, I stood up and turned toward the door. My whole body was in heat, and I felt lustful. I felt hungry. A young man about the age of twenty strode into the studio, and he was divine.

Tall and lean with pure muscle. Floppy brown hair and snake bites in his lower lip. His ass was plump, perky, and looked like it could take quite the beating. His dance belt protruded from the front of his tights. Whatever was hiding in between his legs..was huge. I turned my head to the mirror so he would not see me staring at him. When I looked at my face I froze. My eyes had gone predatory. My pupils slit like a cats's eye, and the color of my eyes had gone a violent violet.

My cock was hard, and I felt like a geyser of heat was going to explode from me. As if I was going to erupt in all the most disgusting and thrilling things that I was imagining doing to that boy! I had to have him, and I wanted him now! I could not resist. The demon within me could not be restrained. I needed to fuck.

I forced my eyes to remain human and strode towards the boy. He didn't take notice of me, until I brushed past his shoulder with my own. As soon as our skin touched I poured attraction, and lust into him. He buckled, and started hyperventilating. " Are you okay!" one of the girls around him asked. I strode out the door taking one last look at him, remembering to look him in the eye, forcing more desire into him. His cheeks burned red. He got up and made his way to the door behind me.

" Ill be right back," he called to his friends in a shaky voice. He was mine already. He followed me into the boys bathroom, and I locked the door behind him. He was looking at me, not sure what to say, but had this longing in his eyes as he stared at me. "What's your name?" I asked. He didn't answer. He just kept staring at me. So I strode towards him, unleashing my power. He gasped and cried out in pleasure. He came over to me and started kissing my neck with a vicious almost virgin hunger. The need to fuck, and feel pleasure never having been so high to him. This was my power. This is what it is to be an incubus. I grabbed him and threw him into the stall. The predator within me was swimming in me. It felt like an intricate dance both precise and wild was going on inside me. Truly this is pleasure. I felt so turned on, burning with need for sweet sexual release, and desire. Immediately when we were in there together we locked, lips and made out. His tongue wet and slippery in my mouth, rolling with my own tongue.

He pressed his body into mine and bucked his hips forward. I could feel his throbbing cock against my own, and it only made me hungrier. So I fed. I tore his clothes off and grabbed his chin. I forced open his mouth and started sucking his life away. His essence and energy flowed from his open mouth into my own. It was like breathing in a sweet and delicious aroma. Like Drinking your favorite cocktail at the beginning of a night out. The first drink that made you fall in love with going out and drinking. The drink you last remember before you bring that sexy guy at the other side of the bar home with you.

I shoved my tongue back into his mouth. Our skin was like fire burning in heat and passion. I could feel my body drawing the life out of him just by touch. He moaned violently and went down on me. Putting my entire cock into his mouth. He was so cute sucking me off. He played with my head with his tongue, and like pleasure starved animal kept sucking. I wanted more... He sat on all nine inches of my throbbing cock without hesitation, and rode my dick. Bouncing up and down, over and over; our skin slapping against one another. I fucked him hard, sucking out more and more of his life whenever our lips met. "I'm gonna cum!" He screamed. And came he did, all over my chest. I lost control of my hunger. I drained him of all the ecstasy he felt when he came. Sucking it out of him as he came again and again. I slammed my cock up into his tight ass. It tasted so good. His energy was so delicious. I couldn't stop. He was dying, but I could not stop. It felt so good. I grabbed him and bit into his neck. I tasted blood, but it didn't taste like blood. It tasted of sweet delicious pleasure. Wait! Why am I drinking blood! I threw myself with all my strength to the other side of the bathroom. Breaking through the stall door, and smashing into the sink, completely shattering it. My prey fell to the floor unconscious. I was breathing hard. I caught a glimpse of myself in a shattered piece of glass. My eyes were slits and burned with violent violet fire. The color burning bright in intensity like a heart beat. Pulsating with anger, hunger, and lust. Blood trickled down either side of my lips. My mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth. All of my teeth had become razor points; made for shredding flesh.

"Whats wrong with me?" I had never once bitten a victim, and fed on their blood. I realized. I not only wanted to fuck him, but I wanted to eat him. I wanted to rip into his flesh and eat him.


End file.
